Lily and James what?
by nightshade13
Summary: This is a fic about Lily and James its hopefully going to there deaths...this shouldn't be rated this its only like pg13 so far.. r/r please.
1. The meeting

Lillian Jasmine Evans sat back against her brown headboard on her bed. Which was beautifully covered in different colored blankets. She smiled to herself about how her day had gone. Today was July 30 her 11th birthday and she had, had a big party. All her friends had come even people she didn't like came. All together it had to be her biggest and best birthday party she ever had. Think about it she must have gotten 50 presents. Tap tap tap. Lillian 'Lily' was startled out of her thoughts by another series of tap tap taps. She got up hurriedly hoping that it was Marcus Whales throwing little pebbles to wake her up, to come out. But it wasn't. Instead it was a rather large brown and black barn owl. It tapped again. Lily un-latched the window and let the owl fly in. It dropped the letter it was holding and flew off. Lily stared out the window at the beautiful night sky. It was one of her favorite things to do just sit on her periwinkle blue window seat and just stare off in the distance. Thinking about this and that. Always little things. After a couple of minutes she closed the window from the cool night air and walked back over to her bed to where the owl had drooped the small envelope. On the cover of it, it had written in a deep red. The color a little lighter than blood red, that was her favorite color. It read: To Miss Lillian Evans The Window Seat 777 Laner Street She flipped the envelope over and ran her index finger over the little seal holding the envelope closed. She opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of parchment yep of paper. It read: Dear Ms. Evans, We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The next two days Lily hardly remembered anything, besides the fact that she found out that this wasn't a hoax and that she would be taking a train to Hogwarts on September first. A small slip of paper inside the envelope that she hadn't noticed before gave directions on how to contact Professor M. McGonagall, who told Lily and her family how to get onto the platform and how to get her school supplies. Her father and mother were excited and surprised, and after binding Petunia to secrecy, she was dropped off in front of a small looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. She walked to the back of the pub and saw a little plump lady sitting on a stool wearing a pink robe. "Excuse me ma'am do you know where Dragon Alley is?" Lily asked the woman, who smiled and walked to the brick stonewall and took out a, what Lily thought was wand. The woman tapped a few bricks with her 'wand' and the stonewall turned in to an archway. "Alright deary. What kind of money do you have?" The Woman asked. "Where are my manners? I'm Amber Croft." Lily Just stood there and looked at the lady. What was the lady talking about she had green money. She shifted uneasily. She thought. I only have one thousand dollars.. What if that wasn't enough. I didn't want to bring much more than that. I mean I have more money but I don't like flaunting it. I mean look at me I wear baggy pants and spaghetti straps. "Oh I'm sorry dear. You must think I'm nuts. I meant to say do you have wizard money? Well probably not." The Amber said. "Excuse me not to be rude or anything. But what are you talking about?' Lily asked. Amber smiled. "Sorry wizards have different money than your parents and hat you have know." "I have the green kind. Is that alright?" Lily asked quizzically. The woman smiled again. "Yes it's perfectly alright. See here." She pointed through the barrier and was pointing at a large building that was sort of slanted. It was also white. Lily waved good bye to Amber and walked into the large white building She stopped. There were goblins counting money. With little gold scales. SMACK! Lily was knocked of her feet onto the floor. A boy with messy black hair kneeled down next to her. He had unruly back hair and the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing blue jeans and a big shirt. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The boy asked and helped Lily to her feet, and stuck out his hand. "James. James Potter." Lily shook his hand with a firm grip. She lifted waits at home. "Lady Lillian Evans." Lily replied. "You can call me Lily. I'm fine." James let go of her hand. And walked towards the main desk picking up Lily's yellow and black bag and giving it to her. "Well Lily. Would you like any help? You look a little confused." At these words Lily blushed slightly. "Are you muggle born?" James seeing Lily face added. "Non witch family?" Lily Nodded. "Well James I'd love your help. I need to open an account." Lily said. James turned around and yelled. "Pad foot. Come on." Another boy with brownish black hair ran up the steps over to them. "Lily this is Sirius Black. My really good friend." Lily smiled and shook the boys hand. To the head goblin lily said, "I'd like to make an account under the name Lily Evans." The head goblin just looked at her. Another goblin walked up and motioned them to follow him. They went on a quick ride down a tunnel like place and stopped in front of a vault. "Vault eight hundred and thirty. Ms. Lily Evans." Lily stepped out of the buggy type thing and followed the goblin to the door of the vault. "How much?" Lily smiled and blushed a little and took out her wallet and handed the goblin one thousand dollars. 


	2. Chapter 2

ÐÏà¡±á 


End file.
